1. Field
Embodiments relate to an air cleaning humidifier having a disc assembly to perform a purifying function and a humidifying function of indoor air, and a disc assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, humidifiers are used to maintain indoor humidity at a proper level and prevent various respiratory diseases.
Humidifiers are operated by various humidifying methods. Among humidifiers operated by various humidifying methods, an evaporative type humidifier having a disc assembly, in which air purified by an air purification filter is discharged to the outside through discharge holes via a disc assembly soaked in water so as to achieve humidification, has recently been proposed.
In the above constitution, when the disc assembly is rotated, the disc assembly passes through a designated position of the humidifier that performs most of the evaporation, so that little water remains in the disc assembly and thus the disc assembly does not perform humidification any more. That is, when a part of the disc assembly passes through a designated height of the humidifier, it provides no assistance to humidification and only generates ineffective resistance.